Ianariel Eldran'as
General Character Name: Ianariel Eldran’as Sexual Orientation: Straight Aliases: n/a Race: High elf Gender: Male Profession: Holy Healer; soldier on the front lines Apparent age: 35 Appearance details: He's built like a mountain. Unnaturally buff for an elf. He has copper colored hair that's straight and long. Typically keeps it in a loose tie around his shoulder. His skin is flawless. His voice is also deep and soothing, like rolling thunder. Notable relationships: Ian has a young girl that is toddler age that he cares for, with his assistant and close companion, Vera Rubysong (one might infer that Vera and Ian are lovers). PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: Wanting to do the right thing, finding a place to do work Emotional Disposition: Cheerful Moodiness: Even tempered Core Traits Sense of Humor: Fairly dark for a paladin Outlook: Realistic, with a dash of optimism Integrity: Strong Impulsiveness: Low; he’s too logical and calculating Boldness: High Flexibility: He’s practically a pretzel Affinity: Usually gets along with anyone/everyone but has a deep mistrust for trolls Comportment: Becoming of a proper paladin Interactivity: Very friendly Disclosure: Pretty tight-lipped Conformity: Not exactly a sheep but not actively going against the crowd either Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Sole believer of the Light Tolerance: “You either have faith in the Light or you’re wrong.” Expression of beliefs: Usually not verbal and done through his healing abilities Converting others: Not likely to happen unless the person wants to be converted Attitude: Has struggled with his faith in the past after losing the majority of his family, but it has been renewed since then Other Topics of Conversation: Anything and everything Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Almost constantly sipping wine, yet seems sober; thinks outloud Hobbies and Enjoyments: Reading; practicing his holy magic; spending time with his little family; drinking Mental Disorder(s): None BACKGROUND Birthplace: Southern Quel’Thalas on the Eldran’as family estate Family: The only child between his parents. Had 4 cousins. Eventually married (top secret). Has one daughter (also top secret). Professions and Crafts: Can craft armor and jewels. Possessions: Majority of what’s left of the Eldran’as estate; various books; couple religious artifacts Existing Conflicts: Ian has some major disagreements with one of his cousin’s ex-husband and his brother and despite his usual calm demeanor, he will punch them in the face Duties and Obligations: Caring for little Erysillie; training Vera; upholding honor and defending those that cannot defend themselves Significant Past Events: Too many to list Mysteries: He has some. Quests: None presently. STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: Ian does have a temper, but keeps an iron grip on it. He will likely be irritated if someone says the wrong thing; doesn’t really have any detriments; things to improve-TBD IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: Wine! Favored food: Salads Favored weather or season: Spring; rain Favored colors: Green How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: “Hmmm. Better not.” You find a coin purse: Ian would look around for any apparent owner. If he can’t, he’d give the money to someone who’d need it. You find food: “Hmmm. Definitely not.” You find a trap: He’d activate it. “Well, damn.” You find a corpse: Perform proper burial rites and burn the body. You find a suspicious scroll: Read it and study it but if it's of a fel nature, he's holy burn it, no questions asked. Played by what actor: Open for suggestions (though, like, maybe Lee Pace if I really had to choose one). Theme songs and Playlists! "My Confession" by Kamelot "Preliator" by Globus "Where is the Edge" by Within Temptation